


Jackpot

by artlesscommerce



Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Will Be Boys, Come Swallowing, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Panties, Poker, Rough Oral Sex, Separation Anxiety, Spying, didja hear that? NO ANGST!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Alastor worries about Husk while he's out at poker night. He decides to do a little spying, and likes what he hears - he decides to reward Husk big time.(RadioHusk week day 5, Boys' Night!)
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioHusk Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> ORDER UP! I GOT A LIGHTHEARTED FLUFF 'N SMUT, HOLD THE ANGST!

“Read ‘em and weep, boys,” Husk said, grinning. “Full house!”

The guys groaned as Husk raked the cash and poker chips from the center of the table toward himself. He laughed heartily.

“Looks like Joey ain’t payin’ rent this month!”

The large, muscular bull demon beside Husk rolled his eyes.

“Y’know Husk, the great thing about you is that you’re  _ such _ a good sport.”

“You love me.” Husk took a puff from his cigar.

“Hey,” protested a scrawny, British bird demon. “That ain’t a full house.”

“Three sevens and two Jacks, asshole, how’s that not a full house?”

“Oh, yeah...I’m way too drunk for this.”

“Let’s switch to Yahtzee,” suggested Joey. He got up from the poker table and retrieved the dice, cup, and sheets of paper from his cabinet. “Anybody need beer while I’m up?”

Everyone except Husk roared affirmatively. Husk himself just sucked on his cigar. 

“Nothin’ for you, pussy?”

“I’m cuttin’ down on liquor.”

Joey laughed. “First of all, beer ain’t liquor. Second, uh,  _ you _ cut back? The day you quit putting gin in your damn cereal is the day this place freezes over.”

Husk rolled his eyes. 

“I know why he’s quittin’,” cooed the bird demon, Stoker. “He’s trying to behave for his  _ boyfriend.” _

All the guys erupted into a chorus of,  _ “Oooh.” _

Joey passed around the beers and score sheets, along with some pens. 

“Speaking of romantic endeavors,” Stoker said, “Did I tell you guys I finally fucked that tigress stripper from The Pink Hole?”

As they began the game, Stoker went into a long, involved story about their sexual encounter. He spared no details, which was fine by the guys; they were disgusting and they knew it. The tale spawned a conversation about oral sex, and Husk listened as his friends described some of their most impressive experiences.

“Husk, you’re the oldest,” said Joey.

Husk rolled the dice. “Is that it? You’re just rubbing it in?” He left the two threes he’d rolled, and gathered up the remaining dice. He shook them around in the cup before rolling once more.

“Do you eat pussy?”

“What the Hell does bein’ old have to do with that question?”

“I thought maybe it was the kinda thing you didn’t do back in your day.”

Husk wrote his score in the little box. “You put a genital in front of me, my mouth’s gonna be on it.”

The guys roared.    
“No way!”

“I want details,” Joey said.

Husk preened. “Well, did I ever tell you about the time me and that broad from the Wrath Circle -”

“No, no. I wanna know about...Him.”

The room was suddenly very still. It was Stoker’s turn, but he wasn’t rolling the dice. All the guys were peering at Husk expectantly.

This was their first boys’ night since Husk and Alastor’s relationship was revealed publicly. The guys were pretty shocked to find that Husk had been hiding the relationship for such a long time. They all knew he worked for Alastor, of course, but they didn’t think he really interacted with him, let alone...In a less than professional manner.

The Radio Demon in question was sitting at home, in his study, staring into the fireplace. He’d texted Husk nearly two hours ago to check in; Husk had asked him to do so, as motivation against drinking. But his boyfriend had yet to respond. Alastor was getting fidgety and nervous, and he hated that feeling. 

Was Husk okay? What if he was drunk? What if he’d drunk so much, he blacked out? What if they’d gone out, and gotten jumped? Husk could be laying in a ditch at the side of the road right now!

And then, one of his crystals on the mantle began to glow orange. This meant someone he knew was talking about him.

He hated to be a controlling boyfriend, but he just wanted to know Husk was alright. He’d explain and apologize later. He picked up his staff and laid back in his armchair, channeling the radio nearest Husk.

_ Static and whirring. Odd, mismatched voices. Finally, there was a click as Alastor attached himself to the signal wave. _

_ A voice he didn’t recognize said, “About...Him.” _

_ There was a long pause. This sounded like a tense situation. Was Husk in trouble? Was he even there? _

_ Alastor sighed with relief when he heard Husk’s voice break the silence. _

_ “Who, Alastor?” _

_ Ah, thank goodness. He should leave now. Husk was clearly okay, just too caught up in conversations with his friends to text back. _

_ But, oh...They were talking about him. And Alastor did live for fame. _

_ It was wrong, and he knew it, but Alastor’s toxic curiosity outweighed his morals. _

_ “Yeah, man.” _

_ “What kinda ‘details’?” _

_ Another long pause.  _

_ “Well...What do you do with him?” _

_ Husk chuckled. “Same things every couple does.” _

_ “So you two’ll get under a blanket on the couch and watch TV? You and the fuckin’ Radio Demon?” _

_ “Nah. He hates TV.” _

_ “You know what I mean.” _

_ Husk shrugged. “He likes listening to the radio, y’know, shows and music. We read a lot.” _

_ “Do you talk?” _

_ Alastor could hear the annoyance in Husk’s voice when he replied, “Uh, yeah, I talk to my boyfriend. What kinda weird-ass relationships do you fuckers have?” _

_ “Ones with regular people, and not psycho mass murderers.” _

_ Alastor shrunk a bit. He  _ was _ a psycho mass murderer, and that was how he liked to be known, but he realized it could be a burden for Husk, having to defend him. Now was probably the part where he denied that Alastor was a monster, despite the fact it was undeniable. Alastor wondered if that part of him made him unloveable. _

_ “Sorry, but regular people are fuckin’ boring. I like prefer psycho mass murderer.” _

_ Alastor smiled to himself. Husk understood him better than anyone. _

_ “Do you guys have sex?” _

_ “Go fuck yourself.” _

_ Some of the men laughed. “Wow, I never thought I’d hear you of all people deny an opportunity to talk about sex.” _

_ “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” _

_ “You said you do everything a normal couple does. So you’ll, like, fuck him all night, and make him pancakes in the morning?” _

_ There was a chorus of laughter. Alastor’s cheeks burned. Holy shit. He was secure in his body and sexuality in private, between himself and Husk, but hearing these strangers talk about him like this! His blood felt like hot poison in his veins, he wanted to blind and castrate these men, how dare they even think these things about him?! _

_ “Don’t talk about him like that,” Husk said firmly. Alastor’s heart still pounded in his ears, but the edge of his anger dissipated. _

_ “It was just a jo-” _

_ “You’re not funny.” _

_ Awkward silence for several beats. _

_ “Jeez, man.” _

_ “Don’t ‘jeez’ me when you’re the one being disgusting.” Alastor heard him shift his wings. Oh, he missed those soft feathers right now. “Look, he’s insane, he’s loud, he’s irritating, he’s one of the most evil creatures that’s ever walked the underworld, and I love him. And I thank my lucky stars every day that he loves me.” _

_ Alastor blushed. It was true, he did love Husk, so much. _

_ “And before any of you assholes ask, no, he doesn’t feed me cannibal demon meat.” _

_ “...To your knowledge.” _

_ There was a light slap, and some chuckles, as Husk whacked his friend on the back of the head. _

_ “C’mon, are we playin’ a game or what? Stoker, tell that tiger story again.” _

_ The room filled with raucous energy once more, and Alastor heard the beginnings of an extremely lurid story. He’d overstayed his welcome. He hastily retreated from his trance. _

Back in the normal world, Alastor held out his hand. A book flew from the shelf, into his open palm. It was one of Husk’s favorite novels. Alastor adjusted himself in the armchair, pulling the blanket tighter over his nightgown-clad body. He telekinetically placed another log on the fire, basking in the warmth, before opening the book. 

He needed something to occupy his mind until Husk returned. It honestly took every ounce of his willpower not to teleport there and bring Husk home himself. He was just...all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.

He’d just begun to focus on the novel, rather than daydreams about cuddling with his sweetheart, when his phone buzzed. He opened the message. 

_ Husk: Sorry gorgeous I just saw this, I’m good only had one beer all night, tbh tasted like piss. _

_ Husk: If we’re not done in an hour I’m just gonna bail. _

Alastor smiled at the messages. Husk was so sweet. Little did he know, Husk’s motivations to get home were both sweet, and a bit...unsavory.

About an hour later, Alastor heard the front door open. He listened as Husk locked up, then hung up his coat and keys, and began climbing the stairs. Alastor nuzzled into the arm of the chair and pretended to be asleep.

He heard Husk check the bedroom, before shuffling across the hall to the study. The door creaked open. Alastor tried to conceal his smile. He felt Husk’s presence in front of him, staring.

“I know you’re awake.”

Alastor groaned and stretched, before opening his eyes. “Mmm...Oh, Husker, when did you get home?”

“You’re full of shit. I know you were awake.”

His sleepy smile turned to a smirk. “How, you beast?”

“Your eyes were closed all the way. They hang halfway open when you’re really asleep.”

“That’s repugnant.”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

Alastor held out his arms and made grabby hand motions. Husk obediently sat on his boyfriend’s lap. He began to purr as Alastor stroked his fur.

“So, how was boys’ night - oh!” 

Husk was licking and nipping Alastor’s neck. The stories his friends told were pretty hot and heavy, and he was eager to see if Alastor was in the mood.

“It was fun,” Husk said. “They asked about you.”

“Oh?” He tilted his neck to give Husk better access. Husk tenderly bit the sensitive flesh, sucking lightly.

“Yeah,” he said, releasing the bruising skin. “I told ‘em you’re holding me captive as a sex slave.”

Alastor snorted. “And what did your little friends say to that?”

“They were jealous.” 

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” His paw found its way into Alastor’s hair, combing the short strands through his claws.

“You didn’t really tell them that.”

Husk shook his head. “I bet they really woulda been jealous if I had, though.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause you’re foxy.”

Alastor raised his eyebrows. “Well, someone’s in a mood.”

Husk nodded eagerly, finally separating himself from Alastor’s neck. He was still purring, looking at Alastor with pleading eyes. Alastor began scratching under Husk’s chin, and the purring got louder. Husk was looking particularly ravishing like this, all meek and contrite, and he  _ did _ deserve a reward for standing up for Alastor’s honor…

“Kiss me.”

Husk lunged forward, grabbing Alastor’s cheeks and capturing his lips in an intense kiss. Alastor couldn’t help but chuckle. It was so cute when Husk was desperate.

Alastor’s hands roamed Husk’s torso, combing against the grain of his fur. Slowly, one hand snaked up to Husk’s neck. He scratched it lightly.

Suddenly, Alastor gripped Husk’s throat firmly, pushing him back an inch or two. The kiss was broken, but a string of spit connected their mouths.

Husk stared into Alastor’s crimson eyes, which were sensually half-lidded.

“Al,” he rasped. 

An evil smile curled on Alastor’s face. He regarded Husk. Such a loyal servant.

In a dark tone, Alastor commanded, “On your knees.”

Husk scrambled to the floor as quickly as he could manage (though he did grab a throw pillow, and placed it beneath his bad knee to avoid discomfort), kneeling, staring up at Alastor with wide eyes. His ears and tail were sticking straight up in the air. 

Maintaining eye contact, Alastor peeled the blanket from his lap. He spread his legs, heart skipping a beat when Husk glanced down at his crotch. Al gently fingered the hem of his long nightshirt, before raising it, agonizingly slowly. Husk was staring unashamedly at his lap now, watching Alastor expose his pale legs. 

Al reached down and rubbed himself through his boxer briefs. Husk licked his lips.   
“Well?”

One of the cat’s huge ears twitched in curiosity. “Hm?”

Alastor gestured toward his underwear. “It’s not going to suck itself.”

Husk pounced forward. He enjoyed their romantic, tender lovemaking, but he had a special hunger for Alastor’s bossy, rude, demeaning attitude.

It was pathetic, but Husk was already salivating as he mouthed Alastor through his cotton briefs. He tugged the underwear down by the hem, finally releasing Alastor. He recalled his own words from before.

_ “You put a genital in front of me, my mouth’s gonna be on it.” _

Husk ran his fuzzy lips up and down the length. He then took it firmly in his paw, pumping it several times as he ducked to lick and suck Alastor’s balls. Alastor squirmed at the feeling; he loved it, but he was never  _ quite _ used to it. Husk rose once more, taking the tip of Alastor into his warm maw. He moaned at the taste. Alastor didn’t hear it, but he felt the vibration.

Husk bobbed his head in shallow motions. He loved the feeling of Alastor growing hard in his mouth. Knowing he was the cause of Alastor’s bliss was ten times more erotic than any of his friends’ lecherous stories.

“Look at me.”

Husk obeyed. His orange irises were completely obscured by his blown-out pupils. Alastor smirked. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

_ “Mmm,” _ Husk moaned loudly. He took Alastor deeper, shivering when the tip hit the back of his throat. He loved being completely full like this. He bobbed his head at a different angle, trying to fit more. Too much - he gagged and pulled away.

Alastor chuckled. “It’s refreshing to see you put that smart mouth to work.”

Husk’s brain was mush. He pawed at himself through his trousers, like a cat in heat, licking Alastor’s length again before trying to deepthroat. This time, it worked. His buck’s long cock was as far down his throat as he could reach. Husk’s nose was pressed firmly against Alastor’s stomach, twitching. The musky, masculine scent of Alastor’s arousal made Husk feel like a breeding doe.

_ “Look. At. Me.” _

Husk looked up as best he could, ears pinned back. He swallowed around Alastor’s shaft, finally drawing a pleased sigh from the demon. Alastor rewarded him by petting his head in long strokes.

“Such a pretty  _ chatte,” _ Alastor said. “With such a filthy mouth.”

Husk moaned affirmatively. He began moving again, sliding up and down the slick shaft.

“Maybe you  _ are  _ my sex slave,” he mused. “You certainly act like one.”

Husk nodded eagerly, easing off the shaft to give attention to the tip. He dipped the thin tip of his tongue into the slit, swirling it around. A shock of arousal shot up Alastor’s spine.

Al stopped petting Husk’s head. He grabbed a fistful of Husk’s fur and pushed the cat’s head down. It was a deliberately light push, so Husk could easily resist if he wanted to. He didn’t. Husk shoved his mouth downward, placing a paw on Alastor’s hand in encouragement. Alastor took the hint and tightened his grip. He held Husk down and thrust his hips upward, fucking Husk’s throat. 

Deep purrs send vibrations through Alastor’s dick. They felt incredible, especially combined with Husk’s hot, wet ministrations.

“I’m close,” Alastor whined. Husk pulled back. He kept Alastor’s tip in his mouth, sucking and lapping at the sensitive skin with his rough tongue, as a paw pumped the shaft. Husk stopped groping himself, using the other paw to cup and massage Alastor’s balls. His ears perked up. This was his favorite part; Alastor’s orgasms were completely unbridled  _ animal. _

Alastor’s claws dug into the arms of the chair. His eyes screwed shut as his orgasm began. He stomped his hooves on the ground, scraping at the hardwood floor. The first waves were long and pleasurable, in the pit of his stomach. His climax radiated outward, sending a shiver up his spine, and he made Husk’s favorite sound: He grunted deeply, several times, accompanied by an occasional snort and gasp. He looked and sounded nothing like his usual, rigidly-controlled self.

Husk could tell he’d finished when he released his vice grip on the chair. The cat pulled back. He’d swallowed as much as he could, but his buck had blown a huge load this time. Panting and open-mouthed, Husk wiped his lip. A generous amount of drool and seed dripped down his chin and neck, finally landing in his fluffy chest fur.

Alastor did the grabby-hand reach again. Husk climbed into his lap, straddling Alastor so his face was level with the tent in his pants. Alastor unbuttoned Husk’s slacks, fumbling with excitement. He pulled them down Husk’s hips, thinking the cat would be commando, as usual. He was wrong. He hit the jackpot.

“Husker, what are these?” he asked, snapping the waistband of Husk’s black panties, patterned with red hearts.

Husk smirked. “I wanted to feel confident for boys’ night.”

“Oh, you whore,” Alastor sneered, grinning with pure delight. Shaking slightly from his recent orgasm, he tugged the panties down and pulled Husk’s raging erection free. There was a wet spot of precum on the underwear. Alastor licked his lips and dove in, taking as much as he could on his first try. Husk was shorter than Alastor, but much thicker, and of course, those barbs! They scraped Alastor’s tongue, but he enjoyed it; they felt like tiny, loving nibbles.

“Shit, Al,” Husk groaned. He thrust forward gently a few times. He was already stumbling toward the edge at a rapid pace. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Alastor sucked in, caving his cheeks around Husk’s member. The vulgar slurping noise it produced made Husk’s knees weak. He seized one of Alastor’s ears and held on for support. The buck pulled off with a pop. He took Husk in his velvety hand and began jacking the cat off into his open mouth.

Husk yowled as he came, sputtering streams of semen across Alastor’s nose, cheeks, and lastly, upon his waiting tongue.

Finally, Husk collapsed in Alastor’s lap, wrapping his wings around them like blankets - though with the fire still roaring, they hardly needed it. 

They kissed lazily for awhile, tasting themselves and each other, all mixed as one. That was how they liked it.

“You know the best part of boys’ night?” Husk asked, nibbling Alastor’s lip.

“What is it?”

“Comin’ home to you.”

“Corny.”

Husk chuckled. “You love me.”

Alastor nodded, letting his eyes drift closed, leaning in for another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Finally something sweet and fun for you <3  
> I unfortunately received some backlash for my Day 3 fic on twitter by someone who didn't even read it, and who proceeded to willfully misunderstand the reasoning behind it, and accuse me of lying about being a victim of a violent crime. If any of you guys felt weird about that fic, that's valid. Here's the thread I made about the subject, not a hyperlink but just copy/paste it into ur browser. Obvious TW for rape since that was the subject of the fic. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hippiehusk/status/1367874730775228421?s=20
> 
> And if you ever have any questions, comments, or concerns about my work, pls don't do what this person did, esp if you have a large audience, bc I now have people telling me - a victim who wrote about my trauma - I'm the reason rape exists lol. I'm not bringing this up here to spread the drama, I'm bringing it up to spread my thread bc the context of hat fic is very important.  
>  As u guys know bc I say it all the time, I'm @hippiehusk on twitter and ig, and my door is always open.


End file.
